A New Life
by DyingWithin
Summary: BB finally got his growth spurt...Hooray! Raven seems to be having a few problems... Robin is still nursing his hangover. Star and Cy seem to be fine.
1. Chapter 1: This Can Be Overwhelming

**Okay, it has certainly been a while since I wrote fanfiction. I must say, I am not sure if I will please my readers. Nevertheless, hope you enjoy.**

Perhaps the weather should have been an indication to something odd that day. It was surprising clear and perfect after a week of rain and thunderstorms. It did not help that the humidity had skyrocketed for the past few days making everyone's hair, except a lucky few, to gain a life of their own. Beastboy was sure that he has used up his month's quota of gel to ensure that his hair would not poof up into an afro…which he had to admit would ridiculously funny on his rather skinny frame. Beastboy had almost forgone the gel in the hopes that it would make Raven laugh but the mere thought of her brought the other Titans in mind and he had a feeling that Cyborg would attempt to sneak a picture for blackmail sakes. He definitely did not want the rest of the world to see him like that. Beastboy glanced and the view outside his ceiling-to-floor length window and smiled. It looked like a lovely day to be outside. He was just praying that no villain would feel the same. He turned back to his full length mirror and scrutinized himself again and grinned. It was certainly a great day. Over the past few weeks, he realised he had hit his growth spurt. He had screamed "finally!" and Cyborg had merely muttered something about it being time and that he was really late at getting to it. Beastboy supposed that hitting your growth spurt at the age of eighteen might have been pushing it a little. He himself had feared that he would not grow taller than his former height but now his inner instincts were telling him that he might begin to rival Cyborg. He wondered if it had anything to do with being able to turn into a giraffe but then shook his head at the mental image of himself with a ridiculously long neck. Returning to present, he decided he needed to adjust his suit again so he merely donned civil clothes and strolled out of his room with a smirk plastered onto his face.

Robin had chosen that precise time to walk out of the bathroom; paused upon seeing Beastboy in civil clothing and smiled at Beastboy, giving him a silent congratulation. Beastboy's grin only grew wider. Cyborg then stepped out of his room, almost eerily the same time as Starfire who peck Robin on the cheek and smiled at the remaining two boys. Cyborg took one look at Beastboy and groaned. He had feeling that the changeling would be gloating for the rest of the day. However, he was happy for the boy, Beastboy was teased a little too much regarding his height and his growth spurt was ding wonders to his self esteem. Cyborg only wished the growth spurt had been accompanied with a little maturity. The changeling still behaved as a young petulant adolescent from time to time or an incurable prankster during the other times. He seemed to retain his pre-pubescent mentality.

"Mornin', y'all!" Cyborg yawned. The Titan party last night had worn everyone out. Having all the Titans under one roof made an excellent party when you forgot you were the host. The amount of mess made only hit Cyborg when everyone left. Perhaps spiking the punch had not been a good idea. No one had paid regard that this was his twenty-second birthday party. It seemed that when it came to down to clean up, everyone had to pitch in.

"Good morning friends!" Starfire exclaimed. As expected of the bubble of happiness of the Titans tower, Starfire was bright eyed and perky as usual.

"Morning…" Robin groaned out. Upon close inspection, it was easy to see that Robin was nursing a hang over. Finally being of legal age to drink did nothing to help the martial artist. Perhaps it was his rather strict lifestyle that made his tipsy after just a few sips of the punch. Cyborg once again felt a little guilty upon seeing Robin's miserable face but was reconciled when he remembered Starfire's face last night and how estatic she was upon a tipsy Robin cuddling up to her and hugging her in public. Cyborg almost smirked but somehow, Robin seemed to guess what was going on in Cyborg's brain and sent him a small glare, one that would not aggravate the raging headache that he was now walking around with. However, this situation did have its upside. He was able to use his hangover as an excuse to hold onto Starfire without the boys teasing him about it. However, he was a little unnerved with the way Beastboy was staring at him with that knowing smirk on his lips. The changeling merely tapped his nose twice before walking ahead of the couple and joining Cyborg to indulge in their usual bicker about tofu or bacon for breakfast.

The slidding doors to the common room slid open and Robin's head hit Cyborg's metal body with the resounding 'thunk'. While Robin was clutching his head and bemoaning his face, Starfire peered around Beastboy and Cyborg and froze wide-eyed just as they had.

Beastboy was not sure if this was a dream, a nightmare or reality.

Cyborg was sure he would have to recheck his wiring and memory chips.

Starfire was completely bewildered.

Robin finally got over the throbbing in his head and peered around Cyborg only to freeze as they did. He felt his eye twitch a little, wondered if he was still drunk and resigned himself for another round of mind-numbing headaches.

Before the four Titans was a sea of Ravens.

**Okay so this is the first chapter. I will try to put the next one up as soon as possible… Which will be quite soon… Read and Review (if you would like to).**


	2. Chapter 2: Making Things Clear

**Okay! Yay! The second chapter. It is a little longer than the last…I think…Oh well. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Making Things Clear

Upon hearing the double doors opening, several heads turned and looked at four dumbstruck Titans. They observed the unmoving Titans for a few seconds before some smirked and returned to whatever was engaging them. Some left the area to make space to newly arrived teammates.

The searching gazes of the four Titans landed on the all too familiar and somewhat comforting sight of a blue cape on one of the Ravens who seemed to be at her customary place in the kitchen, the kettle. She briefly looked up, spotted them, seemed a little startled but then sighed and lifting the kettle off the stove, filled it with more water for her teammates. Setting the kettle back on the stove, she signalled the four to come to her and they readily agreed.

Being surrounded so many seemed to unnerve the four Titans and she felt that she had made the right choice in making more tea. They seemed to really need it, especially Robin who seemed bewildered but wincing from time to time, clutching his head. She did not have to be as smart as she was to know that he was nursing the headache he acquired from last night's part. Hearing the kettle go off, she poured calming herbal into cups and began handing it out to each of her teammates as they reached her. Robin seemed the most grateful. Still silent, she beckoned them to the dinning table that had two Ravens sitting there. However, upon noticing them, the two got up with smiles and left of the sitting area. The five now sat at the table sipping the tea hoping to calm their nerves.

Raven, finally sensing that they seemed somewhat clam, began, "I suppose that you all have questions. S we will go one at a time…"

"Okay the, me first. Who the heck are they?!" Beastboy seemed eager to go first. This was perhaps a bit too much for him. For some reason, he also seemed to be clutching his nose. Seeing her stare at his hand, he smiled nervously and let go of his nose.

"I mean, I know they are you. Anyone can tell they are you…But why are there so many you's?!! It is really confusing. It is completely throwing my sense of smell off! I can smell nothing but you. I have to nearly dunk my nose in the tea to even smell it!" Raven cocked her eyebrow. "So are they robots? Cause dude that would be awesome. But they don't smell metal. They smell like flesh."

"That is because that they are…" she retorted, almost sarcastically. Mechanics was more of Cyborg's forte. Beastboy should know that better than anyone. And apparently with his growth spurt, his other senses seemed to be developing quite well.

"I will start from the beginning." Robin who seemed strangely sleepy a few moments ago, snapped into attention, his leader-like demeanour returning with each sip of tea he took.

"As you all know, I was meant to die three years ago…with the arrival of my father…"She paused as a slightly tense air filled the conversation. Starfire, surprisingly quiet until now, spoke up, "But, Raven, I thought that you no longer had to worry about your father… She seemed really concerned, so Raven flashed a small smile of gratitude and reassurance.

"Yes, that matter has already been resolved. My father will never return here." The rest of her team seemed to visibly relax.

"However, since I was supposed to die; and that did not happen a change has been taking place. Especially in me." They seemed puzzled. "My powers are growing with each passing day." Their eyes widened. "Initially, I thought I could handle it. However, it hasn't stopped growing… And I am losing control. At first, it was just a few things breaking with an accidental flick of my wrist but then larger things started to get deformed when I merely waved my hands at them and things started moving about just from my aura being near… A few days ago I put a dent in the T-car…"

"WHAT!!!" Cyborg exclaimed, leaping up. Raven merely gave him a measured look. "I fixed it almost immediately, as you would already know because you took it for a spin yesterday."

"Oh…yeah." Cyborg sat down slowly at that revelation.

"In any case, my powers have started to have surges, where it goes too large to point that I can't handle and then goes very low until I feel powerless and exhausted." Starfire's face grew even more concerned at her statement, while the boys began to frown in worry.

Robin felt he had to speak up. He knew very well what Raven's powers could do. He was concerned for her as a friend, but as a Titan he was also worried for the ordinary citizens ambling down the streets just across the small body of water between the Titans tower and mainland. "Have you tried anything? How bad can it get? Are you alright?"

Raven, having her psychic connection with Robin knew what was concerning him. "It's fine. There is finally a solution." She set her cup down and rolled up the sleeves of her uniform halfway, so that the rest of the team could see her arms. Where there used to be clear skin, now had tattoos of ancient runes running in around her arms. "These are restrictive spell. It is like putting me in a bubble. The fluctuations won't hurt anyone." Robin's eyes narrowed, "What about you? Will it harm you?" She gave a half smile. "No, I will be safe from it too." Robin relaxed once again.

"Even though I have this seal, it would be good for my job as a Titan. I will have to learn to control my powers so I can fight." She glanced at the sitting area where most of her look-a-likes had gathered.

"Here is what you must understand. We live in a particular dimension, right? As you all know, I come from a different dimension." Her team nodded in knowledge simultaneously. "This dimension and mine exist side by side so they have their own revolutions. They do not depend on each other. However, there are dimensions known as parallel dimensions."

Beastboy's lit up, and Raven almost smirked. "Yes Beastboy, it is like those in your comic books. Since I am an empath, I have a connection with several of my other selves in other dimensions."

The team's eyes grew wide with realization and suddenly the group in the living room seemed far more interesting. "Several of them with powers similar to mine felt the change taking place and gathered those from other dimensions whom they thought would be able to help me with this problem. However, when opening portals, there are some that open simultaneously due to the connections to a parallel world. It is a little complicated to go into it right now." The team agreed, their heads reeling from the information. "There are a number of my others who are merely here out of concern. They are here only temporarily so it is alright, they might be gone by tonight."

The team merely nodded dumbly.

Nervous, Raven tentatively asked them, "So want to meet the rest of my other selves?"

Starfire seemed to instantly light up. "Oh yes! There are finally more girls than boys in this tower." Peering at Raven she asked, "Perhaps some of your others would like to accompany me on shopping trips?" Raven smiled, "I happen to know a few who have similar tastes as yours." The boys blanched at the statement. Seeing Raven in pink or similar colours was perhaps a sensory overload. It was too difficult to imagine.

Just as they were leaving the dining area moving towards the group, a rather round version of Raven broke free of the crowd and ambled over to the original. Beastboy was about to tease the original about the gait when with a cursory sniff and looking at how the Raven only seemed to engorged around the middle, he realised that this 'other' was pregnant.

Pregnant Raven ambled over in rather a hurry. She was a little taller than the original Raven, her hair was midnight black and the Titans could tell that she was a mere human. "Raven, sweetie, could you point me in the direction of the bathroom." Sighing she rubbed her belly. "They seem to take after their father…making me run around." She smiled fondly and team flushed a little at the scene. Raven being pregnant and smiling was a little awkward. "I wanted to finish the sandwich, but they insisted on playing football with my bladder…" Raven pointed her in the direction of the nearest bathroom and for a rather pregnant woman the 'other' Raven ambled off pretty fast.

Raven turned back to her team. "Her name is Rachel L… er… Rachel. She's married, is a professor and on her way with her first kids." Raven's eyes softened a little. She was the first to come in the group that were merely concerned.

Starfire was dying to ask her something and blurted out, "So who is the father of your bumgorf?"

At this Raven tuned beet-red and wide-eyed. Thanks to the seal, her powers did not lash out. She started spluttering and wringing her hands together while Starfire merely looked on curiously. "He's um…the kids…uh... ah…"

**Dun…dun…duuuuuunnnn…So who is the father? Mwhahhaha, I am evil, I think…Oh well. Read and review of you like.**


	3. Chapter 3: Not What They Were Expecting

**Well, I did take a while to put up the next chapter huh? What exactly is Raven's answer?**

**Read on and maybe you will find out…**

Chapter 3: Not What They Were Expecting

As Raven rather uncharacteristically stammered, another of her 'others' stood up from the couch and sauntered over, draping her arm over Raven who stopped wringing her hands and looked over her shoulder, curiously.

The 'other' took a look and the team and smirked. She had a smoky, bedroom-eyed look and upon further inspection, was wearing tight leather pants a dark blue tank top and leather jacket.

"So these are your troops, huh?" she asked, her smirk growing by the minute, taking in their outfits, almost amused. Her eyes seemed to be dancing with laughter at the colourful, body hugging clothes.

Robin noticed that she had a British accent and asked, "So, in your dimension you are from Britain?"

Her eyebrow was raised and her smirk seemed to be giving way to a chuckle. "Observant aren't you, Dicky?"

Robin's eyes widened at that as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment, while the 'other' continued to smirk at him, amusement now clearly showing on her face. Raven's eyes widened in shock and she whipped her head to stare at the 'other' in admonishment. Starfire seemed confused about the name, looking at Robin for clarification, which did nothing to help her. Cyborg and Beastboy were steadily going red in the face, attempting to rein their chuckles.

"The name is Ray, anyway…" she said and after a pause, "if you wanted to know." Her smirk died down and she started to look grumpy. "Sorry for the remarks."

Leaning rather heavily on Raven, she sighed, "It was two bloody a.m. in the morning when the portal opened," the sarcastic smirk was back, "If that bloody idiot had not shoved me out of bed to be here, I would still be asleep."

Seemingly mumbling to herself now, "If it wasn't bloody enough that I have a bloody job to go to, and I am low blood-pressured… I have to be woken up at god-forsaken hours of the day…Who the hell wakes up a bloody low-blood pressure person to have their heads chewed off…"

Her eyes nearly closed in sleep, with her head almost on Raven's shoulder.

Jerking her head up rather suddenly, almost to wake herself, Ray asked, "Where's the blasted bedroom?"

Raven gave a small smile, "Down the corridor, to your left, keep walking, my name will be on the door."

Ray gave a sleepy grin and turning Raven's head, gave her a kiss on the lips, with which Raven blushed bright red. The team's eyes widened at the open display of affections.

It widened even further when Ray broke away Raven and sauntering up to Robin, and planted a smack on his lips too.

Cyborg's and Beastboy's jaws dropped and Starfire, while at first seemed shocked, was steadily growing angry, if the glowing of her eyes was anything to go by.

Robin and Raven were both frozen, staring at Ray as though she had grown two heads.

Smiling once again, and unaware of the chaos she just created, she sauntered to the double doors and disappeared with the team staring after her.

Gulping, and still wide eyed, Raven looked back at her team who were now staring at her for answers. Starfire having clamed down a little, with Ray gone, seemed to be still steaming from her ears, her eyes still glowing a little. It gave the term 'green with jealousy' a rather real meaning.

"I don't know why she did that…Sorry." She said apologetically. Raven herself wanted answers to Ray's actions. Ray did seem the rather open type. Unabashedly and unapologetically doing things that she wanted, not caring what the world might say. Raven wished she were like that. Maybe, that was why Ray was here. To help her change who she was…maybe not completely… but, at least enough to give her good confidence.

A purring was heard and Raven looked down at her feet. A black cat was at her feet.

It was a beauty according to Beastboy who began to eye it, until Cyborg nudged him in his side to distract him. Apparently his sexual drive had also increased.

Cyborg's mouth twitched thinking about how Beastboy would be interested in any animal passing his way. He could barely contain his amusement as Beastboy watched the cat's tail swish back and forth and the way her ears twitch. The cat seemed to have felt his stare and turned rather intelligent-looking eyes onto the two of then. Cyborg was surprised to see that they were a surprising shade of purple.

Raven, meanwhile, had picked up the cat and was stroking its back to which the cat was purring. Starfire's mood was immediately lifted and she began cooing over it. The boy's stayed back and watched with raised eyebrows as Starfire practically entered her mothering mode. They were worried for the cat's health and Robin kept it in mind to check what food Starfire would be feeding the cat.

Suddenly the room was filled the familiar blaring siren of the incoming alert and the room was bathed in flashing red light of the beacon. The 'others' on the couch had jumped, startled at the siren. Robin leaped for the control system, bringing the video alert onto the screen.

It seemed that the Hive five, even though missing its female leader and one-eyed teammate had decided to raid the mall. Robin sighed in relief. At least, this would be a distraction from the hullabaloo going on in the tower.

Turning to his teammates, "Titans let's go!"

However rather than just the five of them heading for the door, several of the 'others' leapt from the couch, walking over to Robin. Robin paused, completely startled by the response but watching closer he realised that several were in spandex suits. He figured that in their dimensions they were superheroes too. He pursed his lip. This would require some proper strategy-planning.

Upon hearing the siren, the cat had leapt out of Raven's arms and was watching the on-goings with its entire body tense. Upon hearing Robin's command, it trotted towards the door and to the team's amazement began to morph right before their eyes. Its body expanded and stretched and morphed into a human.

A human girl as pale as the moon, purple eyes and black hair turned to look at them. Beastboy was frozen in place, his mouth slightly open, eyes wide in wonder and surprise. The girl smiled and asked, "Aren't you coming?"

**There! Chapter 3 done! Hooray! It seems that Beastboy has found someone like himself! Stay tuned to see how the fight with the Hive goes down…**


	4. Chapter 4: Too Much To Take In

**Alright…It has certainly been a while. I didn't expect to be away for this long. Nevertheless… Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Too Much To Take In

Beastboy's mouth hung open as Raven's 'other' turned out to be a changeling just like him. He took in a deep shuddering breath… He could smell it now…He knew why he had a fixation on her…She had the same smell as him, except with a feminine tinge. The soft, musky scent of a beast, the one he was sure was lurking beneath her subconscious.

"BG! Are you coming?" The female changeling whipped back around to face some 'others' who had stood up at Robin's command. The girl ran towards them but before they could move, Robin held up his hands. "Wait a minute", he exclaimed, "You're coming with us?" Robin felt queasy when he saw nearly identical faces roll their eyes at him. "Of course", one of the 'others' spoke up. She was wearing a spandex nearly identical to his. Robin was feeling a sense of déjà vu. He remembered the time that the entire team had decided it would be cool to done his costume and parade around the tower. However, this was certainly another Raven, as the one on his team was still standing with the rest of the team.

The sliding doors opened again and Ray stomped through the doors, her eyes narrowed it absolute annoyance. "I had just fallen asleep…" she growled. Rachel, the pregnant version of Raven, who had been helping herself to food in the refrigerator, ambled towards Ray; and smiling in a truly motherly fashion (nearly scaring the life out of the boys), ushered an exhausted and annoyed Ray back to Raven's room, for some severely needed sleep.

With the temporary distraction gone, the 'other' dressed as Robin, turned back to the Teen Titans leader with one hand on her hip and an eyebrow raise in sarcastic query. Robin was acutely reminded of how his mother would behave, when she thought he or his father was being ridiculous. Forcing back his memories, he faced his 'dress-a-like', who was still giving him the look. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. His team had approached him meanwhile, Starfire immediately moving to his side. "Okay, these guys are not that difficult to handle, if you know how." His 'dress-a-like' nodded in agreement. He presumed she had a similar group in her world. Robin pursed his lip before coming to a decision. "Alright, show of hands, who want to go and take them down." Half the group stepped forward, volunteering immediately. The rest of the group waited, looking at Robin expectantly. Robin counted six wiling participants. He presumed with he could send them out to test them. The Hive Five were not as strong as they used to be, since their leader had deflected. "Fine", turning to Cyborg, he said, "Think you can handle it?"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow in curiosity monetarily, then grinned, "Okay, BB, Rae and the rest of you, let's head to the roof." The 'others' that volunteered took to the sliding doors to travel up to the roof, following Cyborg's and Beastboy's lead. Two of the 'others' and Raven phased through the ceiling.

Robin sighed once again and turned to the monitors, determined to see this through. He, Starfire and the remaining 'others' watched the screens as Cyborg and the team formulated a plan of attack. This way, Robin was able to categorise the abilities of the volunteers, able to monitor the situations, be ready for another attack, as well as, keep an eye on the tower and its visitors.

He glanced at Starfire and found that she had drifted towards the couch where one of the 'others' and she were chatting rather animatedly about braids, hairdos and make-overs. They seemed to get fired up and the Starfire flew to him, her face lit up as though she were watching the fireworks on the fourth of July. "Oh, Robin! One of the Raven's wants to go shopping. We both can take a look at the beautiful dress at the mall and the various accessories! Can we please?!" Her eyes were pleading with him. Robin glanced at the 'other' that Starfire was talking about and saw that the 'other' looked excited as well, which was a little unnerving. He bit his lip. For some reason he had to make a lot of decisions today. "Ok", he smiled at Starfire and watched fly elated around the room. The things he did for her. She flew back immediately to him, "Would you like to come with us?" He choked a little. He knew what that meant and he did not want to be her guinea pig. He smiled nervously, "Sorry Star, but you do have that 'Raven' with you and it looks like there might be others who want to join…" Robin glanced behind Starfire were the 'other' was getting some others riled up about going. Starfire flew to them, "Come friends, let us go!" Starfire and the entire bunch giggled and took to the front doors.

Robin looked around at the remaining few and was surprised to see a few males thrown into the mix. Apparently Raven was a male in some of the world. He smiled to himself, 'That was a weird thought'. Stepping forward and putting on his best commanding voice he called out, "Alright, the remaining alternates of Raven", at this all eyes swivelled to him and he felt a twinge of unease, "I will need to know your names and abilities. I need to categorise them while you are staying here". While he received several raised eyebrows and some amused smirks, a tall dark form stood up from the couch, silently walking towards Robin.

This version of Raven was tall (Robin was annoyed to note that the 'other' was taller than him); with black hair with hints of purple and his eyes were a darker shade of purple than the female version. His costume was quite different from the female version, His leotard covered his entire body, however, he still had that familiar belt that Raven wore and his dark blue cloak enveloped his entire body.

In a deep soft voice, the 'other' spoke up, "Perhaps I should go first." With a pause he continued, "My name is Revan, age nineteen, my abilities are identical to my 'other' in this dimension…anything else?" Robin shook his head gave a small smile in gratitude.

Revan wandered to the kitchen where Rachel (the pregnant version of Raven) was digging through the pantries. He reached over her to the higher levels to get her a bottle of pickles that she had been trying to reach. She smiled at him in thanks and they walked back to the couch, Revan being her vigilant support, massaged her lower back and Rachel nearly melted into the couch.

Another 'other' who seemed as though dead to the world suddenly popped his head up and stated, "Raegan, age twenty, abilities…well, "the man fully sat up and took off his leather jacket. Robin watched in wide-eyed amazement as the man stuck his arm out and a seam on his skin opened and small metallic parts began to form, quickly showing a completely functional robotic arm with a canon.

Satisfied with Robin's reaction, Raegan made the metal retract into his arm. "Now, the sooner we get this done the sooner I can get back to bed and the one waiting for me in it."

Robin coloured at his statement. Who would have thought that Raegan was this crude? "So you are married?" He asked hesitantly.

Raegan lifted an eyebrow in amusement, "I can't get married…"

At Robin's curious look he continued, "I'm gay". Robin's eyes widened at that and his face turned red in embarrassment.

Raegan seemed to expect this and smirked at him. However, he immediately dropped his head onto the back of the couch and dozed off.

A young female version of Raven sitting next to Raegan started giggling when Robin had started turning red. She turned dark blue eyes to him and smiled. Her hand shot to the air and she chanted "Me next, me next". At Robin's nod, she piped up, "My name's Raven, too!" She giggled at this. "I'm twelve years old…" after thinking for a moment, she continued, "I only came here for a while. I wanted to go out for a bit." She smiled at Robin and then lit up, "Do you wanna see a picture I have?" Before Robin could answer she bounced off the couch and approached him, digging a photograph out of her jean pocket. She handed him the photograph and Robin's eyes widened in surprise.

Staring back at him were four faces that he knew all to well. One was Raven, when she was about eight, looking very much like the child version of his resident empath. However, it was the figures that she was with that astounded him. He saw an identical version of his younger self in the photograph with his arm around Raven's shoulders. "We're twins!" Raven piped helpfully. Robin glanced at her then back at the photograph. "And those are our parents!" she added, happily smiling at the photograph. Robin's hands nearly shook with as he gazed at the faces, identical to his own long-gone parents. He let out a shaky breath and then smiling a little queasily handed the photograph back to Raven. 'I have to get out of here' he thought.

"Interview is over, for now, I will be in the evidence room if you need me. He hurried to the sliding doors, although attempting to do it discretely, not to show that he was running away. In his haste he failed to notice a pair of nearly white-purple eyes, following his every move. As soon he disappeared behind to doors, the figure stood up from where it was sitting in the corner of the room and glided to the doors, intent on following him.

**Okay, this chapter might have been boring. I will try to make the next one exciting. I think I will put the fight between the Titans and Hive Five in the next chapter. Read and review if you wish to. **


	5. Chapter 5: Getting To It

**Here we go. I finally wrote this chapter. I was pretty sure I had writer's block but it could also be that I was just lazy. **

Chapter 5 Getting To It 

Cyborg and Beast boy burst through the rooftop doors followed closely by the remaining team. They saw that Raven and some of her alternates were already there. Cyborg took a few deep breaths to calm himself, then, looking around he called out, "Okay! Gather around everybody."

Cyborg took a head count and besides his usual teammates, he counted six heads of varying shades of purple. This was new. They would have to create and entirely new strategy.

Suddenly, one of the 'others' stepped forward. "How about I lead this mission for a change?" she asked. I know all these other versions, what they are able to do and how to go about it. All you will have to do is provide back up."

Cyborg was unsure about this. He glanced at his teammates. Beastboy's face was screwed up is a seemingly futile attempt to not laugh, following the teen's gaze he realised that the 'other' was wearing an almost duplicate of Robin's suit. 'This brings back memories', he thought. Beastboy seemed to think along the same lines. However, the Changeling seemed to find this hilarious.

Cyborg glanced at Raven; she seemed a little hesitant, biting her lip and staring at the leader. Apart from the abused lip, her face showed no expression. She noticed his gaze on her and she turned to him. She got a determined look on her face, or at least in her eyes. "So what do you say, leader?"

Cyborg twitched in hesitation for a second before resolutely squaring his shoulders. "Alright," he said, "Let's do it." Beastboy let out a snort of laughter which he quickly covered up, but Cyborg was sure the changeling's head was in the gutter. Some of the 'others' caught his line of thought and grinned in response.

"Right," Cyborg said turning to the supposed leader of the small group of 'others', the girl dressed like Robin, "You will lead this mission, since you said you know what each person did," he received a nod in response.

"Raven will be with you during this, she will be able to relay to us if we are needed", a nod was the only reply. "Beastboy and I will follow behind in the T-car."

Beastboy interrupted, "Maybe I should follow them and Raven can join you in the T-car." Cyborg thought about it for a minute, "Alright, Raven and Beastboy, take to the skies, the ones who need transportation come with me, and the remaining of you, go with Raven." A round of nods went around with mummers of approval.

"Let's move!"

Beastboy waited to see who were taking off from the roof. He decided to turn into a pterodactyl. Raven glided past him, glanced at him and gave him a small smile. Beastboy grinned back at her. Raven paused by the ledge waiting for the rest of her 'others'. A fair few had left with Cyborg to get to the T-car.

He watched as one 'other' held out her arm. Raven was looking at the girl too. The sleeveless shirt was not typical of Raven, so he had to know where this was going. Almost gracefully and artistically, black seams appeared along her arm, some criss-crossing and some running up the length of her arm and Beastboy was quite sure that these seams were present on her whole body. The skin suddenly parted in segments. They turned on themselves to reveal metal underneath the surface. In a few seconds the girl was dressed completely in black metal. The metal almost seemed liquid as it crawled up her neck and covered her face. Gone were her pupils, instead her whole eye took on a rich deep blue hue that seemed to glow from within.

The girl-turned-robot turned her head to acknowledge Raven before taking a running leap off the edge of the building.

Beastboy rushed to the edge to see that the girl was falling.

About 3 meters off the ground, she stuck her legs out straight under her and almost immediately gliding surfboard appeared from the mechanisms in her feet. He crouched low and hurtled back up into the air, arriving at the level of the rooftop. She waited for them hovering over the ledge.

Almost immediately, two 'others' levitated off the roof and joined the gliding girl.

The female changeling suddenly appeared beside Beastboy and almost immediately he was assaulted by an intoxicating scent. He tried to discretely take a deep breathe but the girl seemed to catch him in the act and smirked a little at him. Almost immediately she leapt off the edge and halfway down she turned into a pterodactyl and whooshed past him, nearly blowing him off the cliff.

He followed her example and changed into the large dinosaur. Another 'other' took a flying leap off the edge, and almost immediately the staff that she held converted into a glider and she soared above their heads and higher up into the sky.

The final 'other' on the roof stood at the edge as well. She glanced at Raven who remained on the roof. She was to follow behind and monitor everything. Taking a deep breath, she held her arms out. For a moment nothing seemed to happen then Raven felt a power shift in the air, meaning the activation of powers. She looked at the girl and froze in shock.

From his position Beastboy's eyes widened. He did not need to see in colour to know what the last 'other's' power was.

Yellow.

The girl's eyes glowed yellow and almost immediately, rocks from the shoreline lifted to the air and squeezed together to become her platform. She did a few movements with her hand and the platform shifted as though liquid and became a flat surface. She stepped on it and hovered off the rooftop to join her comrades.

Raven pursed her lips and glanced at the Beastboy. She did not have to be an empath to feel the hurt rolling off the Changeling in waves. The other two empaths also seemed to tune into his feelings and discretely glanced at him. The girl seemed to sense disconcert in the air and looked a little uneasy. Almost immediately, Beastboy clamped down on his emotions. Silently, he took to the skies. He was to lead this investigation. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the group follow him as he flew to the city. He felt a tap at the tip of his wing and he glanced to see the female Changeling tap her wing to his, a sign of consoling. The let out a little squawk of gratefulness and she fell behind him.

Raven was trailing at the rear to ensure that everyone was present and accounted for. She smiled at the gesture that her 'other' made to get Beastboy's spirit up. It seemed that Terra's disappearance from the Titans was a festering wound that was yet to heal. Raven was quite aware of Terra being alive. She had felt the girl break free of her stone prison and stumble out of the cove that was her memorial. She had immediately flown to the location but kept out of sight. She did not want another showdown with the girl. She watched as Terra stumbled into the city, but she barely made it two blocks before collapsing on the sidewalk. Raven remembered flying to her side and taking the girl to a local orphanage. She has put in a good word with the lady in charge and Terra was adopted within a day, by a kind couple where the girl seemed to happily fit in. She had made no attempts to rejoin the Titans, perhaps regretting what she had become before her second chance. Raven decided not to mention this to the rest of the Titans. If Terra did not want to return, she would respect the girl's wishes. She had watched over Terra for a month, before Beastboy discovered the missing statue and found Terra once more. After that, Raven had backed out. This was now, between the two of them, and she felt that she had no right to interfere, unless it threatened her friends.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard a loud blast not to far away. She glanced at Beastboy; he was now in battle mode, face determined and body tense, all traces of prior distress gone.

They landed close to the mall and almost immediately Gizmo spotted them. The boy called the attention of his team and the four ran out to meet the new team. Almost immediately, the T-car came tearing down the bend and screeched to a halt. The remaining of the team leapt out of the T-car and got into their positions.

The fight was on.

**Ok, I seriously thought the fight sequence was going to be in this chapter. I guess I got carried away. It will definitely be in the next one. Hopefully it will be exciting enough. Read and review if you wish to.**


	6. Chapter 6: It is on

**Right, here comes the fight sequence. I seriously hope that I write it right.**

Chapter 6: It is on!

Gizmo was sure that this was going to be a good raid. This was a celebration of him growing few more inches than before, even if he refused to admit it. He had to reconstruct many of his gadgets to fit him again. For a brief moment he allowed himself to feel a moment of loneliness and resentment towards Jinx and See-more. He knew Jinx had now joined the other side, but she had been their leader and he couldn't help but resent her for leaving them abruptly. See-more had completely disappeared, but he had been a good friend during those quiet times. He felt a considerable amount of anger towards Kid Flash. The superhero was the one who started this entire mess. However with all his genius, he was unable to figure out what was right in front of him. He was rather sure that that he was seeing replica's of the Titans dark sorceress. As far as his records showed, he was sure she did not have prior abilities for physical replications. 'Stupid schudmuncher' kept running around in his head and he verbalized it, cursing at the suddenly massive number of Titans, some looking ridiculously identical. Regardless of the side he was on, Gizmo was a genius; several theories ran through his brain, each more impossible than the last. 'Cause there's no way there can be more of one person without cloning…' Gizmo's mind ran a mile a minute as he prepared himself to fight.

The Hive Five stood ready for the Titans. Beastboy's eyes narrowed in concentration as he landed and faced the troublemakers. He felt the rest of the team land behind him and the original Raven arrive beside him. She glanced at him as the T-car came skidding around the corner and come to a skidding halt.

Cyborg stepped out of his vehicle with a dead-panned expression on his face. "I can't believe that none of you needed transportation." Some of the 'others' giggled. His expression immediately became serious as he faced the Hive Five.

The 'Robin-dressed' Raven stepped forward. She stared at the hoodlums in front of her and then glanced at the rest of the team. "Alright, this goes as we discussed" Raven nodded having communicated with her 'others' in their minds. 'Robin-dressed' Raven turned to her, "I will need you to stay here and explain the plan to Beastboy and Cyborg." She nodded. The team turned back, tensing and readying for battle as the Hive Five watched them in confusion. It would be best to use their confusion to end this fight as soon as possible.

"Teen Titans…GO!"

The changeling Raven ran past the rest, transforming as she ran and with a guttural snarl leapt in the air and landing in front of Mammoth. It was her form that had the original Titans freeze in fear and shock. The girl had taken the form that haunted Beastboy's nightmare, the inner beast. He stared, his anxiety shortening his breath. Raven's eyes were wide and Cyborg had tensed ready to counteract if need be. However, the girl seemed to be complete control. Her concentration was on Mammoth alone and she seemed conscious rather that seeming primitive. Mammoth had been taken by surprise, but was quick to counteract when it came to strength and the two were tangled in a full-out brawl. However, the beast was clever. She was quick in using her body structure to throw Mammoth of his feet and tossed him onto his stomach. Almost immediately, she pounced on him and gently bit the back of his neck, rendering the boy unconscious. Standing over her victory, she let out a loud howl into the sky. Beastboy's eyes slid to half mast, as he felt his other half stir within his subconscious. This girl was going to be trouble for him, he just knew it.

Meanwhile, the robotic Raven had decided to battle Gizmo. The tiny genius was launching missiles at the girl and speedily approached him on her foot glider. The girl's eyes glowed with growing power and pressing her palms together. Slowly pulling them apart, electricity crackled crawling up her arms and snaking thin tendrils outwards. Gizmo's missiles, were kept at bay by the electro-magnetic field the electricity was creating. She quickly approached him and Gizmo shot mechanical arms at her, hoping to grasp at her and restrain her. She slapped away the arms one after another, the magnetic field repelling the metallic materials. The eyes glowed stronger and in a instant she seemed to disappear and appear almost immediate behind the kid genius. Before Gizmo could figure out her location, she had stuck her crackling hands into his mechanical backpack and poured copious amounts electricity into the systems, frying everything on the inside. Gizmo was now being held up by her with her hands under his armpits. His armour was completely destroyed and he twitched in frustration and apprehension. This was a new enemy, he was not sure how to deal with her. Nevertheless, he reverted to cursing at the irritating wench who had not said a thing since she attacked him. While he was cursing at her with usual slew of words. She stood at attention by his side, watching as the others finished off the rest of the Hive Five.

Private Hive knew that this was probably the weirdest situation he was in. Either the leader of the Titans had a gender change or reality had decided to be tipsy today. The girl-dressed-as-Robin leapt at him, swinging the staff in her hand. They both began to exchange blows. However, 'Robin-dressed' Raven was faster. Being smaller than the soldier, she was able to duck out of his heavier blows, sliding to pop up behind him and tripped him. Not to be out done, Private Hive flipped over and kicked out at her, but she wrenched his shield out of his hands and knocked the larger boy out. She turned him over and clicked a pair of handcuffs onto him.

One of the 'others', had gone after Kid Wykked. They both began duelling with their psychic abilities, sending force fields towards each other, hoping to knock the other out. They kept disappearing and appearing elsewhere. The rest of the fighters could hardly decipher their movements. Finally 'other' Raven stopped mid-air, eyes glowing a bright white, hands outstretched and in that instant, a bubble of white expanded outwards, enveloping her and Kid Wykked. Kid Wykked froze in his track and tried using his powers and found himself unable to do so. In front of him, the Titan empath was floating, now dressed in white with her eyes closed. There was a second's pause before he felt a wave of power overwhelm him and his world went dark. Those outside who were not fighting, stood staring at the spectacle that lasted at least for five seconds before the bubble of light receded into 'other' Raven's body. She drifted to the ground, carrying the unconscious villain in her arms. She gently set the boy on the ground and the rest could see restraints made by her powers preventing the boy from doing anything.

'Terra' Raven and the remaining 'other' had gone after Billy Numerous. The lad had turned out to be quite a handful as he began to create several duplicates of himself and concealed his original self among them. The 'other' narrowed her eyes for a moment, while fighting one of the clones, before she vanished before the astonished clone's eyes. 'Terra' Raven, meanwhile, was lifting rocks and pebbles and pelting at the clones while melting the ground beneath the others, causing them to sink up to their waists, trapping them effectively. However, Billy kept popping out clones. He was now on the edge; his clones were swinging around weapons or anything in their hoping to make contact with their invisible enemy. All of a sudden, a tremendous force was put in the original and he was lifted into the air and was swung in rapid circles. He felt nauseas and felt his control slipping out of his grasp. Almost immediately, his clones were sucked back into his body. He was dropped to the ground unceremoniously and tied up so that he would not create more clones.

The original Titans looked on wide-eyed as the entire troop had finished off the Hive Five in a matter of ten minutes, just in time for the police van to arrive wailing down the road. The girls handed the villains to the police officers, who looked puzzled at the appearance of new faces among Titans.

Cyborg was quickly sensing a social disaster imminent as citizens appeared from where they had been hiding. His receiver picked up radio and television signals and he spied a few reporters emerging. He did not want to alert the world about their current delliema; he was quite sure Robin would not thank him for it. Urgently he called to his teammates and the 'others', "We gotta get outta here. The cameras are starting to appear." Beastboy looked around quickly and sure enough, the news ancors were beginning to gear up, readying themselves for another segment with the Titans. They really had to get out of there. Quickly spinning on his heels, he called out, "All right, the whole lot of you! We gotta move! The last thing we need right now is the world's attention." Turning to Cyborg he added, "Can you handle the media? They will need someone to explain the situation to them." Cyborg's eye twitched with the idea of having to deal with unwanted questions but nodded anyway due to the urgency of the situation.

Almost immediately the whole lot took to the sky, the original Raven following in the rear, monitoring the situation. She felt bad for leaving Cyborg back there but she knew it was necessary. Had they all left, the media would begin cooking up stories of their own. They did not need another headache, at least not until this matter was resolved. She opened her communicator and called Robin. He picked up almost immediately. She saw him standing there is rapt attention, "We finished the mission. The Hive Five were handed over to the police. No casualties. Cyborg was left with clean-up duty". Robin knew this meant that the older boy was handling the media. She saw him nod and he instructed her to head home. She knew that Beastboy had heard her as he set course for the T-Tower. She snapped the communicator shut, sighing softly. While one problem was resolved, her own problem was far from over.

-x-

Robin turned away from his monitor, glad that they were all safe. He turned to regard the figure behind him. "Shall we continue where we left off?" he asked softly, approaching the other figure. The light-coloured eyes softened with emotion and a small smile played on her lips. This was going to take some time.

**Right, first things first, I am really sorry for holding off writing this chapter. I had gone into a writer's block. I really don't like it when that happens. But it did happen, so I couldn't get any new ideas. I am halfway through the next chapter, so it will come along soon. Thanks for being patient with me. Nevertheless, I couldn't help but tease you all a little with the ending of this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Explanations and Rest

**Right. Hopefully this was not too long-awaited. I know some of you might have been anxious to know what is going on with Robin…. So well here goes.**

Chapter 7: Explanations and Rest

Beastboy was the first to touch down on the Titan Tower roof. His immediately morphed back to his original form. The rest of the Ravens landed behind him. With Cyborg still within the city, he knew that it was now up to himself and the rest of the team to sort this out.

He plastered on a grin and exclaimed, "Dudes! You were totally awesome out there!"

His loud exclamation has startled a few of them, but they began to smile at him, some verbally thanking him as he bounded around reiterating their heroic antics.

He discreetly glanced at the 'Terra' Raven, who was smiling softly (but wider than he had ever seen Raven smile). His hands clenched for a moment as his mind brought up memories of when he had first found out that Terra was alive. The girl has refused to acknowledge her previous life insisting that she didn't know him. However, she has accidentally spoke to him in a familiar manner and he knew, she no longer wanted anything to do with the superhero world. After that, he had respected her wishes and kept his distance, discreetly watching her in animal form (small enough to not garner attention). She seemed to avoid anything that has to do with the superhero world. She never approached sites that had reporters clamouring over each other to get to the Titans.

He pursed his lips momentarily, then quickly shook his head. The last thing he need was more confusion and unhappiness.

Unbeknownst to him, Raven and 'Beastgirl' Raven were closely watching him. Feeling eyes, Beastboy turned his head and his eyes landed on Beastgirl. He gulped, feeling warm all too suddenly. The girl's eyes had darkened to nearly black and seemed to be burning into him. There seemed to be something almost inhuman in the way she was looking at him. The soft smirk on her face gave away none of her thoughts and Beastboy felt almost trapped by her gaze. The more he looked the more he felt something warm, something soft, flow within him; starting from his eyes, down to his toes. He shivered and felt his beast beginning to stir under that gaze. His heart was hammering away in his chest and blood was rushing to his ears.

All of a sudden he felt the feeling leave him as Beastgirl turned her gaze to gaze at his the original Raven. The empath was signalling the rest to follow her down to the common room. This time she was taking the stairs. The girls obediently followed her, but were chatting among themselves.

Beastgirl was the last to follow, her eyes going back to being riveted on him. Her smirk broadened for a second before she turned to leave with a swish of her hips.

Beastboy licked his dry lips and gulped to try to moisten his suddenly dry throat. Adrenalin was rushing through his body and he felt that bounding right off the tower and into the sea to cool off. Shaking the thought from his head, he shakily followed the rest of the group who were now, thankfully, two floors down.

-x-

_With Robin_

Robin had hurried off. He couldn't deal with this. He was a boy with a rigid structure. He could allow fluctuations for his friends, especially since Starfire had stepped into his life. The whole lot of them had taught him so much that he missed when training with his 'father'. Especially about love and friendship.

However, his whole structure for the day had crumbled with the arrival of these 'others'. He just could not wrap his mind around them. That being said, he was not selfish; he really did want Raven to get better. She was the one person in the world he seemed the most like him, the one who was closest to him. Their mental link helped him keep his sanity and he helped her keep hers. They were one mentally.

He got to his room and sighed in relief, punching his code and scanning his eye to get through the door. Stepping into his room, he sighed once more, relieved that he was now in familiar territory.

All to suddenly he sensed movement behind him, he quickly unsheathed his staff and halted just before it hit the jugular vein of his opponent. The person he was facing had not moved to acknowledge his threat.

His eyes widened momentarily and quickly sheathed his staff. He stared at glazed over eyes and stated softly, "You're blind". The figure smiled softly and stepped into the proper lighting of his room.

"Yes", she stated softly, still smiling in a gentle manner.

He pursed his lips in agitation. He had really wanted to get away from all this. "Was there something you needed?" he gazed at her inquiringly. He wanted this over quickly so he could be alone.

"Yes", she stated softly, "I wish to help you."

He stared at her in confusion., not sure what she meant.

Her smile remained and almost like reading his mind ( 'she could be an empath', Robin reminded himself) she elaborated. "Your mind is in turmoil. You are still young, such stress should not be your burden."

Robin's eyes narrowed, "I think I am handling it just fine".

She smile at him once more, "I am aware of that; you are a brilliant leader and an very loyal friend, but you carry a weight that not many children your age carry." His felt his eye twitch in nervousness. She was not like Raven. Raven knew when he wanted to be alone and would leave him be, but this older looking version of his team mate was persistent.

She glided to the edge of his bed and patted the space next to her, "Sit" she said. He decided it was better to do as she said, as she seemed completely immune to his harsh buffers. She was yet to give him a proper reason for being in his room. He trusted Raven but he was not sure what to make of her 'others'. He gingerly placed himself beside her.

"They say it is better to be born blind than to lose your eyesight after seeing the wonders this world has to offer", she started. Robin glanced at her. She smiled at the unspoken question. "I was born blind", she said and his eyes slid downcast, "However, that does not mean I cannot see". His head shot back up to look at her, startled. "All seers in my world are born blind", she continued softly, "We see so much….so much that many cannot…We see the past, the present and the future…"

Robin felt goose bumps crawl up his hands as he felt a ethereal energy gently emitted from her body. Her body seemed to softly glow with energy. He watched transfixed. "Being born blind is the only way one can receive the visions", she paused, "My world is different from yours. My people age far more slowly, we naturally heal at a much faster rate and our souls are connected to the ground on which we reside."

Robin now was a little more than spooked and he looked away. She could feel his discomfort rolling off him in waves. She smiled, hoping to calm his nerves. "I, myself, am over 300 years of age".

His neck nearly snapped as his head turned sharply to stare at her.

Before Robin could exclaim his surprise, his monitor went off, displaying an incoming message. Instinctively, he jumped for the controls and Raven's face appeared on the monitor. Her soft gravelly voice permeated through the speakers, in a calm monotone, "We finished the mission. The Hive Five were handed over to the police. No casualties. Cyborg was left with clean-up duty". Robin pursed his lips; had the reporters found out about this new situation, it would be all over the news. That meant that even their enemies would know of this and perhaps a bigger problem would arise. For now, he was thankful that they were able to dodge the media. "Alright. Raven, head back to the T-Tower." The unspoken dilemma of the 'others' hung in the air. Raven then cut off the communication.

Robin turned away from his monitor, glad that they were all safe. He turned to regard the figure behind him. "Shall we continue where we left off?" he asked softly, approaching her once more, but he remained standing. She smiled and her eyes softened with emotion. She slowly stood up and approached him. "Not now", she said softly, "Our presence here has exhausted your mind, you need rest".

Before Robin could open his mouth in protest, her hands gently reached out and pulled his head downwards. His eyes opened wide as her lips settled gently on the centre of his forehead, nobody had done this to him other than his own mother.

He felt as though in a daze and his eyes slowly drooped shut as he slumped forward. The 'other' deftly caught him and gently hauled him onto the bed and settled him in. Gently tucking the sheets round him, her eyes softened and she smiled to herself. She straightened and gazed down at the sleeping teenager. "I can see so much…yet so little. If only…my child…" She bent down once more and gently caressed his face, "Sleep well, my little one…" she whispered. As though responding to the soothing caress, Robin's face turned towards her hand and nuzzled it. She smiled sorrowfully and stood up. Gazing for a last time at him, she turned and glided through the door.

-x-

Cyborg trudged through the doors and into the living room, thoroughly exhausted mentally from dealing with the hounding reported. He mood worsened as he saw the large crowd of Ravens sitting in the living room. Sighing in exhaution, he collapsed next to Raegan, who snorted in his sleep at being jolsted from his position. Cyborg was amazed, the man seemed like he could sleep through anything. Thinking of following his example, Cyborg dropped his head onto the back of the couch and dozed off.

-x-

Beastboy had made a beeline for his room, hoping to get his nerves together before he went on to deal with the whole problem with Raven. His night vision was as excellent as ever as he made his way through his darkened room. The animal in him must have had some influence on him, since he had darkened his room, for comfort and the best way to stay hidden in case of enemies. He made it to his bed and flopped down onto the bed, closing his eyes in relief. All he wanted to do now was stretch out as a cat and fall asleep. Just as he was beginning to change into a tomcat, the door to his room swished opened. His eyes snapped open to stare at the intruder as the door slid shut once more. His irises dilated upon seeing Beastgirl step nimbly into his room. Her sense must have been as good as his, since she was staring right at him, the blazing gaze returning to her eyes that were glowing in the dark (like with cats). Beastboy felt his body set ablaze once more as she slowly approached him. Her smile was slowly becoming predatory and he sat up instantaneously as he felt his 'beast' lurch from within him….

**Yay! I finished another chapter… Another little teaser. Hope this cleared the air about Robin's situation. I think I am back in the saddle. Alright, read and review if you like. See you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: For Better Or For Worse

**Right on with the show…**

Chapter 8: For Better Or For Worse

Raven walked down the hallway, the girls had retired into a guest bedroom that was usually reserved for visiting Titans. She could understand what they were feeling, however, merely having them here was mentally exhausting her. She sighed as she reached the door to her room. She knew that Robin was probably in his room. The boy was not very good at handling changes to his lifestyle especially those on a personal level.

Before she slid her door open, she suddenly remember that Ray was probably asleep. She quickly entered the room after punching the code in, making sure the door slid back quickly. Her hand glowed with soft energy as she lit her way around to room. She could see Ray's sillhoutte on the bed and she chuckled upon seeing Rachel having dozed off onto the bed. She supposed the woman was exhausted from walking around so much. She approached the bed and gently rearranged Rachel so that she would be comfortable. Ray seem to respond to the warm body near her and cuddled up to Rachel, placing a hand on her midsection, only to have it slide off because of the bump. Raven nearly smiled at that and tucked to two in.

She silently went into the adjoining bathroom, closed the door and put on the lights. She took off her cloak and leotard, changed into a pair of pyjamas and looked at herself in the mirror. She paused for a few moments feeling weary, her reflection imitating her tired face. She bent and washed her face and her gaze fell on the seals on her wrists. She straightened up still gazing at her arms.

A wave of dizziness passed over her and she gripped the basin for support. Her mind flashed back to the warnings her emotions had given her when performing the ceremony. All to sudden, bile rushed to her throat and she pushed away from the sink to bend over the toilet and let out all her stomach's content. She coughed and tears slid out involuntarily out of her eyes. She dry heaved a few more minutes. She felt he hair being gently pulled away from her face but felt too weak to look up.

A few minutes after the nauseus feeling passed she staggered away from the toilet bowl, stood up and was met with a warm, wet towel, wiping at her mouth. She gratefully took hold of the towel and wiped the rest from her mouth. She looked up and saw Rachel looking at her sympathetically. She reached over and flushed the toilet and guided Raven away from it. The girl took a deep breath and washed up. Rachel was with her all the way, rubbing her back comfortingly.

Rachel guided Raven away from the bathroom and to her bed where Ray was still asleep. She made the girl lie down and after tucking her in, she smiled and slowly waddled out of the room.

Raven watched her go and her eyes slowly fell shut. Nevertheless, her mind was running rampant. Her mind kept running of the worst case senarios if she couldn't get herself under control. The worst would be if her powers fell to low to maintain the seal over Trigon. The demon could rise again and that was one of her worst fears. She had a feeling that the outcome would not be as successful as the last time. Lives would certainly be lost. She fell into a restless slumber.

Rachel silently waddled out of the room a little worried for Raven. She was not sure what exactly was going on, she was not a empath, there was no way she knew what the young Titan was going through. She took a deep breath and let out her tension. She started a little when one of the twins woke up from their nap and decided that football with her bladder would be rather enjoyable. She rubbed her belly hoping to put the baby back to sleep before it woke up the twin. She sighed in relief when the baby seemed to settle, she felt she had seen more of the bathroom than her bedroom with the babies' antics. She waddled away from Raven's room heading for the lounge.

She was passing one of the rooms when she heard a loud 'thump' resonate from within. Worried she walked towards the door and was about to knock before she saw the security panel. 'I have Raven's genetics…I wonder…' She gently pressed her palm against the panel and the door slid open immediately. Her feeling of triumph slid right out when she saw what was inside.

"…Umm…Oops…", her legs refused to follow her command and her eyes were glued to the scene in front of her.

-x-

Cyborg snorted awake and found himself drooling onto his precious sofa. He sat up immediately and wiped off the excess drool with a tissue from his arm compartment. The man next to him was still asleep but he felt eyes on him and found a young version of Raven staring at him with fascination.

He blinked in confusion and the girl broke out in a wide smile, which surprised Cyborg as she reminded him of Happy Raven. He felt a twinge of sympathy because he was sure that Raven was probably never able to do that as child.

The girl seemed fascinated with his metal body parts. She hesitantly reached out and touched his arm and he smiled and let her do so. People were usually curious as to how he functioned and moved. The girl smiled at his and moved closer.

She looked up at him, "Do you know you drool in your sleep?"

Cyborg coughed in surprise.

"Uncle Vic is like that too!" , she exclaimed happily, "When he falls asleep on our couch in the afternoon, he starts drooling so Richie and I draw on his face…" she paused, then brightly said, "He never gets mad at Richie and me but he tickles us every time." She giggled pleasantly.

"Uncle Vic?" he asked, smiling a little.

"Yeah" she said, "Victor Stone, daddy's friend!" She titled her head, gazing at his face. "You kinda look like him", she said.

Cyborg smiled wryly at that and patted her head and she smiled back at him and continued to explore the communicator in his arm.

The door swished open and Cyborg turned his head and watched Rachel waddle through the door, her face slightly pale. Almost immediately, a male 'other' Raven was by her side, leading her to the couch and she lowered herself beside him and the man hovered over her. She smiled at him,

"Thanks Revan." She sighed, "That was quite a shock…", she stated softly.

-x-

Beastboy's eyes dilated in the dark and he could see the lithe form of Beastgirl making her way towards him. Her predatory smile seemed to almost glint in the dark. He felt as though frozen in place, blood rushing to his head and ears making him feel almost dizzy. He held his breath almost afraid to breathe.

She reached his bed and halted not making any moves. She stared right at him, her eyes boring through him. He felt goosebumps run up his arms as she seemed to delve deeper into him through his eyes. He felt an unearthly feeling blanket him with warmth and comfort and he knew this was the girl's scent. He felt his beast settle down a little, as it has been restless for a while now. As his breathing deepened, she suddenly placed her legs on either side of him and sat on his stomach. The good feeling he had suddenly went away. Her blanket of comfort over him was still there but his emotions were conflicted.

"I can feel it howling…", she said softly.

His eyes widened.

"It howls for something…" her eyes were delving into him. "I hear it crying out and it seems that only I can hear it", she continued softly.

She lowered her face closer to him and her hair slid off her shoulders and curtained them, softly brushing against his skin and the places it touched felt as though on fire. He let out a shuddering breath, unsure what to do. She smiled softly at that.

"Calm down", she said softly, "I want to talk to the other you."

Her head lowered further and her lips were so close to his. His throat felt dry, his body twitched suddenly and something fell off his dresser as his leg hit it. It fell with a loud thunk which they both ignored.

All too sudden, the door slid open pouring light into the room, they both turned swiftly to look at the intruder, eyes wide at seeing Rachel at the door. Beastgirl pulled back from him, yet kept her seat on him.

The pregnant woman's eyes were wide with surprise. She stuttered an apology and backed away as the door swished close.

Theirs eyes readjusted to the darkness and Beastboy's eyes remained wide with horror and dread, thinking about what image they were presenting. The girl above him chuckled at his state, bent down and softly kissed on cheek and licked the other while slowly getting off.

Beastboy swallowed hard as her leg softly slid over him and watched her as she sauntered over the door. She waited a few seconds before turning to him and saying, all traces of mirth gone, replaced by a soft look,

"We will talk again…"

And with that the door slid close.

Beastboy remained where he was, his beast purring softly in his chest, sending a warm feeling all over his body.

-x-

It was several minutes later, after Rachel had a glass of water to drink that everything seemed to settle down. She still refused to tell what she saw. Cyborg smiled at her stubbornness. She suddenly started chucking. "Raven is going to be in for a surprise…"

**Right, I'm going to stop here because I am evil… I think. Nevertheless, sorry for the delay. I might finish the next chapter really soon, so keep your fingers crossed. Read and review if you like.**


End file.
